


What Happens in Vegas

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humor, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Tropes, Woke Up Married, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: When the universe decided to teach Yugi a lesson, clearly it didn't mess around.Exhibit A for proof of this theory was currently lounging (completely naked) in Yugi's bed, smugly flaunting Exhibit B (i.e. the simple gold band encircling his left ring finger that perfectly matched the one on Yugi's own hand).The one where Yugi wakes up married.





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 31. That one crazy night (100 YGO Themes)  
prompt: 28. Wake up Married (50 Harlequins)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> I've never writtten one of these, so I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> Edited to fix all the freakin' typos. *headdesk*

Yugi was fairly certain that spirits, even ancient spirits capable of creating solid bodies from conjured shadows, couldn't actually get drunk. Unlike mere mortals, who were quite capable of getting falling down, 'doing stupid (or at least insufficiently well thought out) things on a whim' drunk, especially when they overindulged. These mortals (namely Yugi, who had seriously overindulged -- in the casino (and the bar, and the limo on the way to the Luxor hotel, and... possibly he should have listened to Yami when the spirit cautioned him about too much celebration)) could therefore, unlike said ancient spirits, not be held responsible for the stupid (insufficiently thought out) things they did while so inebriated.

Unfortunately for Yugi, the universe did not seem to agree with his perfectly reasonable reasoning and now he was paying for his overly enthusiastic celebration of the (victorious, of course) end of his latest tournament -- and in more ways than just his hangover from hell. When the universe decided to teach Yugi a lesson, clearly it didn't mess around.

Exhibit A for proof of this theory was currently lounging (_completely naked_) in Yugi's bed, smugly flaunting Exhibit B (i.e. the simple gold band encircling his left ring finger that perfectly matched the one on Yugi's own hand). As if that wasn't enough, there was also Exhibit C: the gaudy (and damning) Chapel o' Love marriage certificate on the nightstand.

Gaze flickering from the certificate to the rings to Yami's satisfied expression, all Yugi could think was how on earth was he going to explain any of this to Grandpa?

Not that Yugi had any real regrets (other than possibly not recalling all of the most momentous day of his life to date -- including solving the Millennium Puzzle). One of the reasons that he'd been "celebrating" so hard was to work up the courage to pop the question to his long-time partner, after all. Which he'd apparently done, so... That was a win. It was just that Yugi would really have preferred _remembering _doing so. Not to mention what had come afterward (in every sense of the word).

Yami chose that moment to give a languid stretch which conveniently dislodged the sheet, putting on display acres of smooth golden skin and not only derailing Yugi's train of thought but plunging it into a ravine. Or possibly into the gutter, considering where Yugi's libido took him the instant his gaze focused on his suddenly exposed partner. (Soul-mate. _Husband_.)

"Come back to bed, beloved," Yami said, deep voice practically a velvet purr to match his expression of almost feline satisfaction.

Vaguely, Yugi was aware that there'd been something troubling him.... But with his Yami eyeing him like a cat presented with a canary-flavored bowl of cream, Yugi couldn't be bothered to figure out what that something had been.

"_Husband_\--" urged Yami, and Yugi's brain short-circuited.

Casting aside his bathrobe -- and all thoughts of anything that wasn't Yami (his husband!) -- Yugi dove back into bed. He figured the complications would work themselves out eventually. Right now, Yugi set out to make some memories with his new husband (yeah, it was going to be awhile before Yugi got tired of saying that), happy in the knowledge that what had happened in Vegas definitely _wasn't _going to stay there.


End file.
